Although cleaning the toilet probably ranks as the least favorite chore for many, it is a necessary housekeeping task for sanitary reasons and to minimize unpleasant odors. The service surfaces of the toilet fall on many different planes and create areas that are difficult to reach with conventional toilet brushes. In particular, the areas under and behind the overhanging rim of the toilet bowl often accumulate grime and hard water deposits and become discolored. The inside and top surfaces of the toilet rim also become soiled and require scrubbing. Conventional toilet brushes and other implements are not configured to address these different surface areas.